FIG. 1 is an example of a handle commonly used in conjunction with paperboard or corrugated paperboard containers. The handle has a plastic strap which is glued between two or more layers of web. The strap is folded along an exposed portion of its length and glued in place along the webbed layer's upper surface. When engaged, the exposed portion of the strap becomes detached from the fabric surface and is free to be gripped.
FIG. 2 is another exemplary handle used in conjunction with a container such as paperboard or corrugated paperboard containers. This handle is a flexible handle of unity construction which has a substantially flat profile with a strap attached to flexible hinges and which can be secured flush with a surface of a container and then lifted up to use.